


It's Always on Taungsdays

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [87]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Humor, chat fic, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Fox is having a rough morning.  He's going to make it Rex's problem.  Chatfic
Series: Soft Wars [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 104
Kudos: 875





	It's Always on Taungsdays

**Author's Note:**

> Rated, as usual, for Fox's potty mouth

Priority Alert

Fox: Good very early Taungsday morning everyone! I hope you had a real lovely night. Got plenty of that good, refreshing sleep.

Priority Response

Fox: I didn’t.

Priority Response

Fox: And that’s a fucking problem.

Priority Response

Ponds: Hold that thought for 2 minutes. I’m making viewing snacks for this.

Priority Response

Doom: Is Coruscant under attack? As part of this War What We Are Still Fighting? I know the answer to that but I think I’m trying out this optimism thing.

Priority Response

Fox: You could say we had ourselves an invasion of vermin, sure.

Priority Response

Fox: Where the fuck’s the blond thing. Wake the fuck up, CT if I have to be awake you don’t get to sleep in.

Priority Response

Fox: Oi. Not blond CT. Go wake your boss up.

Priority Response

Rex: I’m here. Vaughn you can go back to sleep.

Priority Response

Vaughn: Sure! Hi Commander Fox, hope your day goes better!

Priority Response

Fox: Fuck off. No one is using exclamation points this early.

Priority Response

Fox: First off, I think everyone gets to know: that banthashit Torrent spouted last week about their CT backflipping from one fucking speeder onto another one? Yeah, it’s apparently possible.

Priority Response

Fox: Second, ‘proving a point’ or ‘shutting up the doubters’ is still not legally defensible. Even if it was, I don’t fucking care. This is my city and my rules.

Priority Response

Fox: Which leads us to third: CT get your ass down to Guard holding. We’re not a fucking drunk tank. I need space for _actual criminals_ so come get this fucking horde before I start I don’t even know but I’m pissed enough that it won’t be pleasant.

Priority Response

Fox: Oh and fourth, the next time any of you fuckers touch CG speeders I’m taking your hands at the wrist and I’m gonna use something dull and rusty.

Priority Response

Rex: I’m going to go ahead and admit that I’m both confused and insulted.

Priority Response

Rex: Because I’m double checking my roster right now and Torrent is accounted for.

Priority Response

Fox: It’s not Torrent.

Priority Response

Fox: I’ve got a solid dozen of those Ghost fuckers.

Priority Response

Fox: Come get them.

Priority Response

Ponds: Fox?

Priority Response

Rex: Can’t say I see where you’re going with this Commander

Priority Response

Ponds: Did you mean to call Cody?

Priority Response

Doom: And why hasn’t Cody at least tried to reign you in by now.

Priority Response

Fox: CT I’m going to speak very clearly and use very small words, just for you.

Priority Response

Ponds: HEY!

Priority Response

Thire: If it makes anyone feel any better, we have equal numbers of Guards in here trying sober up.

Priority Response

Thire: But we’ve been reliably informed that ‘Ghost Started It’. And someone owes us two speeders.

P riority Response

Fox: CT. I have twelve drunk Ghosts.

Priority Response

Fox: And no one responsible to hand them over to.

Priority Response

Fox: Come get them.

Priority Response

Ponds: Bly. Wolffe. Wake up now. WAKE UP NOW

Priority Response

Rex: Just to confirm… you have no one responsible to hand them over to because anyone you _would_ hand them over to, their Commander for example, is also in your cell?

Priority Response

Fox: You have an hour to get your ass down here.

Priority Response

Ponds: BLY WOLFFE BLY WOLFFE BLY WOLFFE

Priority Response

Fox: Ponds

Priority Response

Ponds: I’m having the best day right now. _Fox did you take a perp picture???_ I need it.

Priority Response

Fox: _PONDS_

Priority Response

Fox: Make your General send someone to come pick up their Jedi.

Priority Response

Ponds: The actual best day.

P riority Response

Doom: You know.

Priority Response

Doom: The only reason we haven’t lost this war is because the Seps don’t know how much time we spend not fighting it.

Priority Response

Bacara: It’s disgusting.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shereshoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337255) by [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol)




End file.
